tears from heaven
by Nascar Angel
Summary: things go differently for everybody
1. Tears from Heaven

Tears from heaven

Disclaimer- I own nothing, nada , zip from pearl harbor !!!!! 

Notes: this is kind of an a/u ish fic, this is just some dream I had after seeing Pearl Harbor. Sorry if things are incorrect or not right. I don't remember all the speeches from the movie so I had to improvise! sorry. I saw the movie a while ago. please R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafe and Evelyn were standing outside of Evelyn's hotel. Wet from their adventure on the sea. Then from overhead they heard goose yell, "hey you guys get your asses up here!" then his lips were assaulted by a nurse. "Well would you like to come up ?" asked Evelyn. "it would be my pleasure" replied Rafe. When they reached the elevator Rafe asked what floor. The stepped in and Evelyn said " Second floor, room 34B." Rafe began to kiss her once the doors had closed. All to soon had the elevator bell rung signaling that they were on the second floor, and they stepped out. He gently picked gathered her into his arms and carried her to the room. He laid her down on the bed. Then he got up a pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. He gently sat her up on the bed and he remained kneeling on the floor. He opened up the box. Inside laid a ring on a chain. Evelyn, he said, awaking her from her trance after seeing the contents of the box. Rafe began to speak, "Evelyn, these past few weeks we have known you have captured my heart forever." he slowly picked up the necklace and showed her the ring hanging on it. He began to explain about the ring. The center of the cross on the ring was a pink diamond. He pointed it out to her and said that had came off the promise ring his father had given to his mother. The rest of the cross was white diamonds. Connecting the cross to the ring was a small garnet rose on each side. The vines of the rose were engraved into the silver band. Then he looked back up at evenly and asked her if she would wear his promise ring. When she said yes he clasped the chain around her neck. After clasping it around her neck he began to kiss her. Their passion evolved into a night of romance. Later Evelyn walked Rafe out to the door. Rafe decided to tell her. Evelyn, he said looking into her eyes. "I'm leaving for England tomorrow. I volunteered before I met you. Oh and Evelyn please don't come to the station tomorrow. I don't ever want to have to say goodbye to you.

*At the Train Station*

Danny and Rafe hugged and said goodbye. Danny, Rafe said, if I die I want you to tell her. then Rafe got on to the train. Once Rafe had sat down he spotted Evelyn but she didn't see him. He tried to desperately to get her attention, but ended up failing.

*A couple months later*

"Oh My God" Evelyn whispered. NO this can be happening her mind screamed. I can't be pregnant.

*2 days later*

Dolittle calls Danny into his office. When Dolittle raises his head, Danny sees Dolittle's saddened expression. Dolittle hands Danny the telegram. Tears form in Danny's eyes as he reads the telegram.

*at the hospital* 

Evelyn sees the black army cab. Hope fills in her heart that Rafe would step out and hold her and their child in his arms and protect them from the world. Instead a saddened Danny steps out of the cab. NOOO! Evelyn screamed and started crying. Danny started to wrap his arms around her. He was holding her in his arms when the felt something strange around her stomach. He pulled away and noticed that it was her stomach. Evelyn knew at that moment that he knew. Evelyn, he asked, Are you? She nodded and began to cry. "Oh god" thought Danny" e was going to be a daddy and now he's dead. Oh god. "Evelyn, did he know?" Danny asked. Evelyn just shook her head no and fell back in Danny's arms. 

*heaven*

Rafe was staring down at his lover, the mother of his child and his Best friend. A solemn tears ran down his cheek. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please review me I know it's kind of cheesy, Should I continue it or not?

Luv ya all, tiara


	2. It' ll all work out

Tears from Heaven

Chapter 2 

"It'll work out"

Notes- //: Danny's thoughts ://

----------------------------------------------

Danny keep trying clam her down. 

"Evelyn, It'll all work out the way it's supposed to." Danny told her in an effort to soothe her.

//: Jesus, why did I say that? It won't be okay. This isn't how it was supposed to be. Rafe supposed to be here, smiling and making it okay, not some where stuck in the cold water, dead. He wasn't supposed to Dead he was gonna be a Daddy://

Betty was walking up with Red when she saw Evelyn in Danny's arms. Than she looked up at Danny, tears were running down his face. Red noticed this to. Betty gasped realizing what they were crying about. "Rafe's Dead" she whispered. Red nodded sadly. Danny looked over at them. Betty went over to Evelyn and Danny removed his Arms from around Evelyn. Betty put any arm around Evelyn and started leading her inside the dorms. As she opened the door, all of the nurse inside rushed to see what was wrong. Sandra went over to Evelyn other side and helped Betty put Evelyn. Once they had put Evelyn to bed, they walked out on the porch where all of the nurse where standing waiting for betty to tell them what was wrong.

* Porch*

" Betty what's wrong with Ev?" Sandra asked. 

"Rafe's Dead" Betty told all of them.

*Danny and Red*

"Danny" Red said, " sorry about Rafe."

"Thanks Man" was Danny's only reply

The whole rest of the way home their was nothing but silence. When they reached the Bunks Danny went straight for bed and buried his head in his pillow. Everybody turned to look at Red. 

" Rafe's dead" Red said. Everybody just nodded solemnly.


	3. good bye

Hey every body I'm going to give my stories to my step-sister Ashlyn (punks kisses) so bye. 


End file.
